The Devil
The Devil, also known as Satan, is the ruler of Hell. He makes deals with mortals in exchange for their souls. He has made deals with Malcolm Dreyfuss and the Witness Ichabod Crane. History Ruling Hell The Devil and his demons have been ruling Hell, using it as a place to punish evil souls and the Devil also took it. Around the 1980s, the Devil sent Jobe to go and make a deal with the drunk and desperate Malcolm Dreyfuss, who had just crashed a car that contained all his life's work after having a breakdown for not getting enough credit in the company he and his partner Ansel built. The reason of this breakdown is because his partner rather unfairly became the face of the company, leaving Malcolm to live in the shadows, unrecognized. Jobe offered to get rid of Ansel and leave Malcolm to manage the company in exchange for his soul when he dies. Malcolm, after seeing what Jobe had in store for him if he didn't agree, took the deal and Ansel was dragged to hell, where demons branded their marks on his body for years. Deal with Ichabod Crane Lara and Crane, in a desperate attempt to find a way to stop an immortal Malcolm from raising his new world with the aid of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, follow the lead Jobe gave them and enter Hell itself with the intention to have the the Devil aid them in their duty. The devil senses their arrival in hell and at first rides the lift down but immediately appears in front of them sitting in the table before them and greets them casually yet visibly intimidating even Ichabod with his words. After casually telling Ichabod to not confuse himself with definitions on the devil, sarcastically confirming that he is just the Devil that all humans know, the witnesses demand they help him kill Malcolm but he refuses as while he is aware that Malcolm has found a way out of his deal, he has no worries about it, as his new world will bring him more souls for him to torture for all eternity. He then expresses anger on being unable to torture a witness after saying he is bored of their conversation but Ichabod bravely told him to stop intimidating them as hell has rules and even the devil is bound to said rules, therefore he can't trick them into staying through cheap intimidation, causing the Devil to look disappointed. Ichabod then gets fully serious and bravely tells him to stop pushing around and to strike a deal, causing Lucifer to look almost angry before quickly laughing. As it turns out, the only thing that Ichabod has that interests him more than the fact he could torture the souls killed by Malcolm's Apocalypse is his eternal soul. Crane follows the footsteps of Abbie and sacrifices himself for the greater good, offering him a deal that if he aids them in putting a stop in Malcolm for good, then his Eternal Soul will be his upon Ichabod's death. The Devil, delighted with the fact that he gets to torture a Witness for the first time, happily and willingly takes the deal and gives them a piece of the Philosopher's Stone which was destroyed, but he somehow acquired, as it would render Malcolm mortal so that he could be fatally wounded and killed. Crane is later forced to tell Diana, but they both agree to find a way to get him out of his deal. Powers *'Immortality': The Devil is immortal and is unable to be killed by any known means. His immortality also renders the Devil ageless. *'Soul pact': The Devil is able to make pacts with humans in exchange for their souls and is known for having damned many humans to hell that way. Jobe's indirect hints that Lucifer is the Witnesses's only shot at getting rid of the immortal Malcolm, who the Devil had struck a deal with, and his own shot at freedom imply that the Devil can take the soul of even immortals forcibly if he wants and the Devil further supports this by confirming he can help the Witnesses kill Dreyfus but he is also shown able to refuse to damn the souls he had a contract with to Hell, as he chose not to aid them at first due to wanting the Apocalypse to happen so many evil souls can be damned in Hell. It is currently unknown whether he has the power to forcibly take others souls without a contract but while unable to forcibly damn a Witness to Hell, should a Witness willingly enter in a contract with the Devil, he is capable of taking even their Eternal Souls for himself, condemning them to Hell. *'Teleportation': The Devil can teleport at least while in Hell, as one moment, Ichabod and Lara saw him riding an elevator. The next moment, he was casually sitting in front of them in a chair. *'Nigh Omniscience': Having been since the dawn of time, the Devil certainly possesses an immense amount of knowledge. He must be able to sense certain events at least in Hell, as he quickly sensed Ichabod and Lara have arrived in his realm and went to greet them. Trivia Cultural References * In Christianity as also in the Bible that were featured and exist in Sleepy Hollow Tv series the Devil is also known as the one responsible for downfall and exile of humanity's common ancestors Adam and Eve from Garden of Eden while in that time he took the form of a Serpent to deceive Eve. * He is often described as Father of Lies and Demons or Prince of Darkness in Bible as well he is described in Book of Revelation as a seven headed dragon. * It is very likely that the name of character Surtur or Surtr the Fire Demon of Norse Mythology could be the Devil because both figures in these religions have been described as rulers of Inferno-Fire like realms Muspelheim and Hell, but also both Satan and Surtur could be same character. Appearances Gallery Behind the Scenes Devil Concept Art.png Devil Concept Art1.png References Category:Supernaturals Category:Season Four Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons